Mercentale (AU)
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: When the underground has been taken over by a dangerous dictator, it's up to an unlikely group of allies to take him down. Rated T for blood and swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU I created a little while ago. Chara takes over the Underground and it's a fight for survival every day. Now, Mercy isn't an option. The main characters of this AU are Frisk, Sans, Undyne, Grillby, Chara, and Asriel.

I don't own undertale. It belongs to Toby Fox.

Chapter one

"Frisk dear! It's time to wake up!" Toriel smiled, gently knocking on the child's bedroom door. She let out a small giggle to the sound of shuffling feet as the human child got out of bed.

"Mmmorning Toriel." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Frisk's hair was messy, but she was brushing it down as she walked out.

"Breakfast is ready." Toriel smiled as they walked towards the kitchen. They froze; the sound of a door opening caught their attention.

"Toriel?" Frisk asked, tugging on the old monster's sleeve. "What was that?"

"I-I'm not sure. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Frisk watched as her mother disappeared into the basement, waiting closely for her to return, so that they could have breakfast.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Frisk jumped at the sudden scream. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, running downstairs to investigate.

"Too easy." A male voice chuckled. Frisk peeked around the corner, watching him seal a monster soul into a jar. A pile of dust sat at his feet.

"No…" Frisk whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Her hand shook, causing her to drop the knife with a loud clang.

"Huh?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Blinded by rage, Frisk lunged forwards, driving her fist straight into Chara's eye. She winced as she felt his flesh give way, blood running down his face.

"Ah! You BITCH!" Chara screamed, clutching his face in agony. Frisk was stunned. She hadn't meant to do that. Chara glared at her with his good eye, a red flash in his iris as he spawned a red knife. He slashed across her face, sending her stumbling backwards in shock. She tripped and fell on her back, as Chara slowly approached. He scattered the knife and spawned a larger one, stabbing her in the stomach.

"AAAH!"

Chara smirked as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Sans was walking to his post for his sentry duty. It was the only thing that kept his mind off of Papyrus. His hood was up, covering his head and face. He zoned out, but snapped back into reality when he heard a scream coming from the Ruins. He teleported as close as he could, but due to the magic seal Toriel put on the Ruins entrance, he couldn't get much closer than 30ft. His teleportation turned into a sprint, hoping to get there in time. He got there and found the normally sealed door wide open. With a deep breath he ran inside. He came to a halt, finding a human girl bleeding on the ground. Right in front of his foot was a pile of dust. He looked up and saw Chara's cape flutter around the corner.

"No…" He choked, leaning against the wall. "No no no no no no no no…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He forced the tears in his eye sockets to stay down. With trembling hands, he ran over to the dying girl. "Hang in there kid." He gently craddled her in his arms, using green magic to the best of his ability so he could restore her hp. She let out a quiet moan, and Sans gasped. "Shit, can't let her see me. She'll freak out." He gently lied her back down and left, running after Chara.

"Uh…" Frisk moaned, slowly regaining conciousness. She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she sat up quickly. She glanced around the room. "Strange. I could have sworn I heard someone in here." She muttered, clutching her head.

Sans followed Chara all the way through the Ruins, being careful not to get spotted by the young king.

"Chara?" A squeaky voice asked, with a slight whimper in it's tone. Sans peaked around the corner, his eye sockets widening with shock.

It was a talking flower. Not like the echo flowers, it had free will. It was talking on it's own regard. It was…

Unsettling.

"Hello brother." Chara smiled, acting as though things were completely normal.

"Oh stop!" The flower snapped. "Don't sit there and pretend I don't know what you've done. You killed our father, slaughtered hundreds of monsters, stole the throne and stole our own father's soul!" It glared at Chara, disgusted by his actions.

"You know, it's actually funny you mention that." Chara smiled, pulling out a jar. The jar had a soul in it. Toriel's soul.

A faint white glow spread across the flower's face as he realized what it was and what Chara wanted.

He wanted him.

"What? No! I'm not joining you you're a monster!"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear about your options." Chara snapped, his smile completely vanished. "You can join me, or I could teach you a few gardening tricks." He warned, spawning a large knife, pointing it at the flower. "Pick Asriel."

"Mmmm…" Asriel trailed off, looking far to uncomfortable. There wasn't really a choice given to him. "Okay…"

"Good." Chara smiled, opening the jar. Asriel extended a vine out to receive the soul, and a blinding white light filled the room. Sans had to cover his eyes, but Chara was completely fine. When the light faded, the small yellow flower was replaced with a young goat boy.

"Good. It worked." Chara smiled, but he didn't seem all too interested in the boy.

"This isn't good." Sans whispered, before turning the other way and running out of the Ruins.

The cold sear of Snowdin forest met his face as he stepped outside. Sans wasn't fazed at all, he was used to it. Besides, being a skeleton meant he didn't feel much anyways. He glanced up, noticing a dark silhouette down the path ahead. It wasn't a monster he recognized, and it wasn't the king. He approached cautiously, not wanting to scare them, and not wanting to put himself in unnecessary danger. He heard a loud crack under his foot and jumped, teleporting behind a tree.

"Huh?" The silhouette paused, looking in Sans' direction. He hesitated to make any movements, until the sound of footsteps echoed through the cave, away from Sans.

"Phew…" He sighed, returning to the path. The silhouette grew closer, so he decided to make his presence known.

"Hey there. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my-"

"Ah!" The person gasped, whipping her head around.

"Y-you!" Sans gasped, taking a step back. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Um… yes. Do I know you?"

"Uh, no…" Sans chuckled nervously. "The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Frisk." Frisk smiled, shaking his hand.

"So Frisk…" Sans trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing out here? Wouldn't the Ruins be safer."

"That's what my mom thought." Frisk sighed. "But apparently we were wrong."

"Your mom? Do you mean Toriel?"

"Yeah. She took me in when I fell down here. She thought I'd be safer if I stayed with her than if I left the Ruins, but look where that got us."

"Are you okay?" Sans asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking… How did you recognize me by the way?"

"I… uh saved your life." Sans explained awkwardly. "You were bleeding out, and I healed you."

"Oh…" Frisk sighed, wrapping her arms around her torso. It didn't take a genius to see something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sans asked, waving a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She muttered, shivering a bit.

"Here, let's get you out of the cold." Sans smiled, offering Frisk a hand. Hesitantly, she accepted it, almost instantly feeling a warm sensation around her body. The world took form rather quickly, and she found herself standing inside some sort of tavern or bar. It was empty, aside from a single fire monster, who was clearly the only employee.

"Hello Sans." The monster greeted, washing a glass.

"Double order of fries Grillby." Sans requested, not even looking at the man.

"Is everything all right?"

"Tori's dead Grillbz." Sans sighed. "The little bastard got her."

"Would you like to-"

"No." Sans interrupted, taking a ketchup bottle from the counter before practically throwing himself into a booth off to the side of the restaurant.

"Talk… About it…" Grillby muttered, finishing his sentence.

"I'll go talk to him Mr." Frisk smiled, running after his new friend. "Sans, are you okay?"

"How are you so calm Frisk?" Sans asked, an ugly sound coming out of his throat as he growled. The ketchup bottle in his hand cracked and oozed from the tight grip he had on it. He avoided looking at her, pulling his hood over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AFTER YOUR OWN MOTHER DIED?!" He screamed, the bottle in his hand completely shattering. A blaster started materializing over his head, out of his control, but he calmed down and it disappeared. He took deep breaths, looking over with slight alarm when Frisk remained silent.

Frisk was staring at the ground, trembling slightly as she gripped something in her hand.

"Do you really think I'm calm?" She whispered. "I watched my mother die today Sans. I almost died today. I left the Ruins, because I was determined to kill that bastard Chara. I've been trying to keep calm this entire time, oh believe me I've tried. When he killed my mom I was blinded by pure rage. Do you honestly think that after all that I would be fine? That I would be calm? If I was so calm, I wouldn't have a god damn knife in my hand, now would I?" She almost screamed the last part, stabbing a large kitchen knife into the table. Sans winced, guilt spreading over his body.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I haven't been in the best mind set recently. My little brother was murdered last month. And things are taking a turn for the worst way too quickly. Too many monsters have died…"

"I'm sorry to hear that Sans…" Frisk sighed. She sat next to him in his booth and gave him a small hug. Sans smiled sadly at her, but before he could say anything else, a loud scream outside filled the tavern. Frisk fell out of the booth, and Sans got up quickly, running for the door.

"Wait, that sounds like-" He realized, pushing the door open.

"God DAMN IT!" A distresses monster screamed, punching a tree. It fell over, multiple other trees being taken down with it.

"Undyne!" Sans called out, grabbing her attention. "What's the matter?"

"She's gone Sans…" Undyne growled, clenching her fists. Her pupil was narrowed into a slit, she was clearly pissed.

"Who's gone?" Frisk asked, stepping towards her. Undyne glanced her eye in her direction, eye widened. Her pupil narrowed almost razor blade thin. Sans gestured for Frisk to keep her distance and she obeyed, staying near Grillby's. The fire monster stepped outside, trying to find out what all the commotion was about. Undyne took a deep breath, ready to answer her question.

"Alphys is gone. Chara got her a few days ago. I just learned this from Mettaton."

"What? No! Undyne please tell me You're kidding!" Sans pleaded, feeling tears form in his eye sockets. Undyne sighed and shook her head. "Oh god you aren't kidding… no… no! No no no no no no no no!" He started having a slight panic attack. "Not another one… First Asgore, then Papyrus, now Toriel and Alphys… We can't lose anymore."

"Sans, you need to calm down!" Undyne snapped, kneeling in front of the skeleton. "Freaking out will not bring them back."

"She's right Sans…" Frisk sighed. Undyne looked over, staring her down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Frisk. Chara killed my mother."

"Who's your mom?"

"Toriel. She kept me in the Ruins to keep me safe from Chara, but apparently her efforts were for nothing."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Frisk sighed. She gave Undyne a slightly creepy smile. "I'm going to kill that royal pest."

"T-that won't be so easy now…" Sans stuttered, starting to calm down. "Chara has help now. He stole Tori's soul and gave it to that flower in the Ruins."

"Why is the king concerned with a stupid weed?" Undyne asked.

"From what I overheard, apparently he's prince Asriel." Sans explained. He stared down Frisk, who looked around awkwardly.

"What?"

"You want to take down this kid right?"

"More than anything." Frisk confirmed. A look of confidence on her face.

"Then count me in. He killed my brother, it's time to get payback."

"Yeah!" Undyne agreed, flashing a sharp toothy smile. "Mettaton said Alphys was gone, but he never said she was dead. If there's even that slight chance of her being alive I'm taking it!"

"Count me in too." Grillby spoke up.

"Wait, what?" Sans asked, shooting the bartender a confused look. "You aren't a fighter Grillby."

"Yes, well I'm tired of being forced to sit on the sidelines while Chara murders my friends and family."

"We all are Grillby." Frisk sighed, hugging herself a little.

"Then it's settled!" Undyne cheered. "Let's go take down Chara!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"S-sir…" A stuttering voice called out. A door opened, filling the dark room with a bright light.

"Yes Alphys, what is it?" King Chara asked, approaching the monster in the room.

"Th-there is a group of monsters on their way here…" Alphys started, trembling at the fact she was selling out her friends. "T-they plan on taking you out."

"What?!" He yelled, pushing her to the floor. Alphys looked up to see the king analyzing the monitor, chuckling to himself. "My my… this is going to be fun." He left, leaving the dinosaur in the dark. Alphys curled up on the floor and started crying. "Asriel!"

"Yes my lord?" Asriel responded bitterly, bowing obediently to his brother.

"We're about to get some visitors. Increase security and prepare for a fight. We will not be taken out by a bunch of kids!"

"Yes my lord."

Frisk and Sans waited outside Undyne's house. Undyne was busy getting Grillby ready for a fight, but it was taking a while. Bored, Sans started practicing his aim with his blasters. Frisk sat behind him and watched. Soon enough the door opened.

"He cleans up alright, eh?" Undyne smiled, placing a webbed hand on Grillby's shoulder. Grillby was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants, plus a white tee shirt. He didn't seem to like the outfit though. "He would have worn that Dragonball gi Alphys made me, but it wouldn't fit."

"The what?" Sans asked, slightly amused.

"So, do we have a plan for when we actually get there?" Grillby asked, wanting to get off the subject of his clothing.

"We kill who we have to." Frisk spoke up. Sans nodded.

"If monsters don't want to fight us, we won't, but if they attack first, then show no mercy. Especially if that person is Chara."

"I just want this done and over with…" Frisk sighed. Sans placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. "So, we're off then?"

"Not quite!" Undyne spoke up, picking up her duffle bag. "Frisk, you need a weapon. How useful do you think a tiny little knife will be against him. He could spawn a knife that's the size of you if he wanted to."

"Don't remind me…" Frisk sighed.

"What you need is a better weapon." Undyne smiled, taking Frisk's wrist.

"Where ars we going?" Grillby asked. "Most shops are closed down or strictly monitored by the king."

"Just follow me."

The group walked through the light maze, trying to find the shop Undyne told them about. Soon enough they found a cave, and followed her inside.

"Whoa…" Frisk gasped, looking around.

"It seems kind of deserted though..." Sans pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

A low growl caught their attention, coming from a hole in the wall. A cat-dog monster jumped out, pouncing on Frisk.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Okay, hold still." Sans ordered, spawning a single bone.

"Dat enuff!" A new voice called out. They looked over to see another monster limping over. Her face was cold, serious. She walked over to Frisk.

"Bob! Git off human now!"

"But Temmie!" The first monster whimpered, jumping off of Frisk.

"No buts! Dat not king, she just smol human!"

"Fine…" Bob sighed, jumping back into his hole. "I got my eye on you kid! Any wrong move and you won't be so lucky."

"Apolgies!" Temmie sighed. "He not trus humans since king wipe Temmies out. There only 3 left."

"Hey Temmie!" Undyne smiled, pushing her way forwards.

"Undoine! Hoi! What Tem do for you!"

"Well, my little buddy here needs a weapon." She explained, pulling Frisk back to her feet. "Think you can hook her up?"

"Duh! Of course! Folow Tem!"

The group made their way into a small shop, that was chalk full of weapons. There were guns, swords, knives, nunchucks, throwing stars, basically you name it she had it. Temmie walked around Frisk, analyzing her body mass.

"Hmmm… Smol, scrony, not very fighter-like. Here, try this…" Temmie walked behind her curtain and came back out with a dagger. Frisk took it and compared it to her knife. She didn't approve.

"Temmie, maybe we should try something bigger." Undyne spoke up, seeming rather tense. "We're taking on you-know-who."

"Wat! Why you no say that to begin with! Gimme dat!" the small monster snapped, taking them dagger back from Frisk. She came back out woth a sword, handing it off to the child. "Dere! Much betr yaya? U look much strong!"

"Thanks Temmie!" Undyne smiled.

"Feel free to test on dumy over dere." Temmie smiled, pointing to a training dummy in the corner of her shop. Frisk shook her head and the group walked out.

"How did you befriend the temmies?" Frisk asked. Undyne and Sans exchanged an awkward smile before the fish simply said

"I saved them From Chara. It's how I lost my eye."

"I see…" Frisk muttered, unsure of what the proper response to that was. "Then I got a better question. Are we really prepared for this fight? I mean, our team consists of a child, two teenagers and a bartender. Like, Sans and Undyne, you're both really strong, but Grillby isn't a fighter and I'm…" Frisk forced herself not to cry. She was too angry at herself to cry. "I'm just a kid. Jumping into a fight just because I was too upset to think clearly." Sans placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

"Frisk, we understand what you're going through. You're right, we aren't ready for this, and we may never be ready, but Chara isn't going to wait around for us to grow up. He's going to keep killing, and who knows when his next target will be one of us. Most of the Underground is dead because of him, it's time to finish this."

"You know what? You're right." Frisk smiled. "And as long as my soul is red, and I'm determined, he will not kill another monster."

"That's the spirit!" Undyne cheered. "Let's go take him down!"

Sans reached his hand out. "I'm probably the fastest way there. Grab on, I'll take us to New Home."

The group warped to the front door, and Frisk tried to pull the door open. "Great. It's locked. Now what?"

A fireball whipped past her, narrowly missing her face. The lock instantly melted and the door opened.

"Something like that might work." Grillby smiled.

"Stop!" A bunny monster ordered, blocking the entrance. "Your presence is not authorized by the king!" Sans just smiled and flicked a bone at him. It bounced off his armour, but he went stumbling backwards into another guard. "You little shit!"

"You're under arrest!" The other guard stated, pulling out a large sword. The first guard did the same. They charged at Sans, but stopped dead. They were surrounded by a green aura.

"Sans, Frisk, get the hell out of here!" Undyne ordered. "We got this area covered, get to Chara! I can't hold these two for long!"

Sans and Frisk nodded, running for the throne room. They made it to the final corridor, taking a quick pause to catch their breaths.

"I'm afraid you aren't getting any closer." A new voice called out, stepping in the door on the other end.

"Asriel, why are you doing this?" Sans asked. "You were such a sweet kid before!"

"Shut up." Asriel snapped. "You know absolutely nothing about me."

"I know you don't want to do this! Just stand down!" Sans pleaded. Asriel's glare faltered for a second, but he shook it off, his eyes turning pitch black and his irises glowed white. Black streaks formed on his face.

"Sans the floor!" Frisk gasped. Sans looked down. The floor was covered in rainbow exclamation marks, with a few blank spots. Not taking any chances they jumped to blank spots, and as soon as they did the dpots with the exclamation marks got struck by lightning.

"That isn't good."

"Sans get to Chara!" Frisk ordered, facing Asriel. She had her sword drawn. "I'll deal with Asriel!"

"Be careful kiddo." Sans sighed, running for the door. "If you die on me I'll kill you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my God…" Sans whispered, coming to a halt. In front of him was the very much alive head of his little brother. "Papyrus?"

"SANS BEHIND YOU!" Papyrus warned. Sans jolted his head around, catching Chara midair as he lunged at him. The king dropped his knife, the magic weapon scattering mid fall. Sans flung the king backwards, bouncing him off multiple bones. The last bone scewered into his shoulder, and Chara fell over in pain. He shook it off and got back up, charging towards Sans with a large knife. Sans teleported to the side and spawned a blaster. He fired, despite the strain on his magic, and Chara simply dodged, only burning his cloak. He ran forwards, scratching Sans' cheek bone. Sans stumbled backwards, wiping the blood off his cheek. He prepped for another blaster.

Back at the entrance, Undyne and Grillby were extremely outnumbered. The guards called back up, and they were not prepared gor the ammount of monsters. Undyne jumped onto a broken pillar, pulling something from her duffle bag.

"Grillby! I need some fire power!"

Grillby nodded and created a wall of fire, which Undyne aimed through. In her hand was a bow, which she was using to fire her spears. She shot through the wall of fire, creating flaming arrows that went right through the guards' armour. Many monsters were turned to dust, but many more were still filing in.

"Bro, we're, like, getting totally destroyed!" The guard from before grunted, narrowly dodging a flaming spear. The dragon guard nodded, drawing his weapon. He charged at Grillby, who held him back with another wall of fire. Undyne turned him green, and blue dots formed under his feet. With a simple flick of her wrist, the monster was dead, impaled by her spears. The bunny guard growled in rage, drawing his own weapon. He charged forwards, completely ignoring the fire wall as he ran through it. Grillby tried throwing fireballs, but he simply slashed them away. Undyne tried aiming for the head, unable to get a good shot. She growled and tried using green magic, but her magic was strained.

"Grillby, try to slow him down!"

"I can't use soul magic!" Grillby informed. "Only fire and healing magic."

"Then you have to kill him, I can't get a clear shot!" Undyne threw a sword at the fire monster. Grillby dropped his guard for a monent to grab it. The guard swung his sword, narrowly missing him. Grillby took a deep breath and jabbed the sword into the monster's chest.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Grillby take off his helmet!"

Grillby pulled the helmet off of the stunned guard, wincing at the pained expression. Undyne shot a spear right through his skull, turning the monster to dust right in front of him. Grillby let go of the sword, watching the now empty armour fall to the ground. Undyne jumped next to him.

"That was horrible…"

"Don't get used to killing Grillby." Undyne soothed (or at least tried to). "The finishing blow is the worst."

Frisk and Asriel were in a full fledged sword fight. Their blades were being pressed together, a test of stamina. With one good push Frisk slid Asriel's blade away, slashing at his face. Asriel mostly avoided it, but his ear got slashed, staining his white fur red. Frisk winced at the sight. Asriel fired Star Blazing, and Frisk tried to dodge. A few stars scraped at her body, tearing into her flesh. She readied her sword, charging at the goat. She screamed, cutting Asriel's ear off.

"AAGH!" Asriel screamed, grabbing what was left of his severed ear. Blood dripped from his fingers. Frisk cringed at the blood dripping from her blade.

"Asriel!" Chara panicked, turning towards the door. Sans took control of his soul, picking him up and throwing him into a wall of bones. Chara collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood, before dying.

Sans collapsed on the floor, catching his breath. His magic was running low, so he needed to rest. Though, his rest was cut short, because Chara came out of nowhere and attacked him. Sans dodged narrowly, confused from the king's reappearance.

"What the hell? How are you here? I _killed_ you!"

"It's really simple honestly. I have a save point."

"That's cheap." Sans sighed, but Chara ignored him, charging forwards with a giant knife. Sans held him back and throwed him around the room, then finished him off by blasting him with a Gaster Blaster.

"I was making things more fun. I thought you liked fun comedian."

"I gave up on comedy a long time ago, you little shit."

"Hmmm… so I did break you. Interesting."

"Is this all just some game to you?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you of all people knew that." Chara smirked, lunging forwards. Sans jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. A scream echoed through the room, distracting him for a moment.

"Frisk!"

He ran for the door, getting his path blocked with a wall of blue knives.

"You're not going anywhere."

Luckily, Frisk didn't scream out of pain, but frustration. She closed her eyes and swung her sword, feeling it slice into his flesh. Asriel didn't even make a noise as his life just ended. He turned to dust, and Frisk dropped the sword. She collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. She reached into her pocket, grabbing a couple monster candies. She ate them to recover her hp, then got to her feet with a slight stumble. She grabbed the bloody sword and walked over to the throne room.

"I think that's the last of them…" Undyne panted, wiping dust off of her shirt. Grillby nodded, helping the monster back to her feet. "God it's hot in here."

"Well we did set this room on fire." Grillby chuckled, grabbing a water bottle from Undyne's duffle bag. "Here."

"Thanks." Undyne smiled, grabbing the bottle. She drank the water quickly and grabbed her bag, walking farther into the castle with her fiery friend following suit.

"Sans!" Frisk called out, slicing the knives down. The magical weapons disappeared. Sans turned around to see the child standing there, and she was prepared to fight. Her face, arms and legs were covered in scars, and her hands were stained red with blood.

"Asriel…?" Chara choked, tearing up. His vision went red, and his sights were set on Frisk. He spawned a knife that was double his size, and he charged at her. Sans jumped in the way, and pulled up a wall of bones, blocking Chara from Frisk. He blasted him and killed him, only for him to respawn moments later.

"Wait, hold on…" Frisk realized, poking her head out from behind the wall. She spotted a glowing object in the distance. She clenched her teeth, threw her sword to the ground and ran, charging for the object.

"Frisk what are you doing?"

"I think I know how to stop him!" Frisk replied, continuing her run. She glanced at Papyrus and frowned, feeling pity. She stopped in front of the save point, reaching forwards. With a deep breath, she shattered the save in her hand. Her hand dripped with blood, but she didn't care. Chara felt a pain in his chest. His soul changed from dark red to bright yellow. His determination was gone. With a growl, he spawned a knife. The edge glowed as he slashed it in the air, creating a shock wave.

"Frisk! Look out!" Sans yelled."

"Huh?"

Frisk didn't even realize what was happening before the shockwave went through her, slicing her clean in half. Her blood pooled on the floor, but she was alive. She refused to die.

She was determined to stay alive.

Sans felt an overly tightened screw inside him break loose. His vision went red, and tears flowed down his face. He created a line of bones, slamming him on each and every one. He empailed him through the chest, and pulled him off of it. He covered every wall with bones and slammed him into them, then suspended him mid air, blasting him with blasters. The soul fell to the ground, but the body was dead. Sans calmed down, making a run for Frisk.

"Sans, stop. Get… *cough* Get the soul." Sans gulped, but nodded. He grabbed the soul, and ran for his brother.

"Papyrus, are you ready to go home?" Sans asked hesitantly. Papyrus smiled and sighed, tearing up a little.

"NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER."

Sans placed the soul on his brother's head, allowing him to absorb it. He took a step back, blinded by the bright light. When it faded, Papyrus was standing there, his full body re formed.

Sans was stunned. He just stood there for a good 30 seconds with his hands just clamped over his mouth as Papyrus smiled at him.

"P-" he began, words completely failing him. "PAPYRUS!" He lunged on his little brother in a tight hug, resisting the urge to cry. "I'm so sorry! I will never leave you alone again! This will _never_ happen again."

"SANS, IT'S OKAY, YOU'RE FORGIVEN. BUT, THERE IS SOMEONE RIGHT NOW WHO NEEDS YOU MORE THAN I DO."

"Oh my god- Frisk!" Sans remembered, running for the girl. She still had one hp, and was holding on, but she was fading fast. Sans, in desperation, lined up her two halves and started healing her, praying that it would actually work. Her hp was rising steadily, which was a good thing, but it didn't mean her wounds were healing. He prayed that she was going to be okay, because he couldn't keep this up for long. His magic was running out really quick.

"Sans! We got here as fast as we could! I'm so sorry, there were more guards than we anticipated, we were very out matched. It was ptetty bad." Undyne apologized, running into the room. "Oh my God."

"I guess we missed everything." Grillby realised, glancing at the crown on the floor.

"Grillby!" Sans called out, looking really tired. "I need help. Please…"

Grillby ran over to the injured child, taking over the healing. In a fit of exhaustion Sans flopped over, falling asleep. Papyrus looked over to the stunned fish in the doorway. He stood up and smiled.

"UM, HI UNDYNE."

"Papyrus…" She muttered, reality slowly sinking in. "PAPYRUS!" She ran forwards and hugged him really tight, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Papyrus gently rubbed her back.

"Yes yes, the great Papyrus is alive and well, but King Chara has somebody here who I believe you'd like to see even more than me! Come on."

Undyne anxiously followed Papyrus over to a large door. They opened it and walked down the long staircase, and Papyrus turned on a light switch. At the sudden light, Alphys began to cower, fully expecting Chara.

"Alphys?" Undyne asked, slowly approaching the frightened monster. Alphys gasped and looked up, seeing her girlfriend and Papyrus standing there.

"Undyne?" She choked, trying to run over, but chains on her wrists and ankles stopped her, almost sending her to the floor. Undyne ran over and broke the chains. "Oh I'm so happy to see you!"

The couple hugged, overjoyed with their reunion. After a few seconds they let go, running back to the throne room.

Sans was still fast asleep, and Frisk was healed up, fully awake. Grillby looked exhausted. The healing magic took a lot out of him.

"How you feel kiddo?" Undyne asked, kneeling next to Frisk.

"I hurt a bit, especially in my stomach, but considering I just got cut in half, I think relief is a good word. Chara's dead. It's over. 1200+ monsters now avenged. We're free."

"Yeah. Feels great doesn't it?" Undyne smiled. "I had to kill my friends today. It wasn't fun. But at least no one else will die after this…"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Papyrus sent a condescending look towards his sleeping brother and walked over, waking him up from his sleep.

"Huh? Yeah bro?" Sans groaned, slowly sitting up. Papyrus rolled his eyes and pulled off his hood.

"I KNEW IT… WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked, analyzing the hole on his brother's head.

"Huh? Oh. Um, when Chara killed you, or at least tried to, he kinda slammed me into the wall. My skull didn't bear well on the light switch. Heh."

"You told me you were hurt." Undyne spoke up. "But you didn't tell me how bad. Why would you hide this?"

"It doesn't matter. It's all over now." Sans sighed, standing up with wobbily knees.

"Oh my god!" Alphys called out. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "I just remembered! Mettaton! Does anyone know if he's alright? He was severely damaged when I last saw him."

"I'm sure he's fine…" Frisk smiled, getting back to her feet.

"He was functional when he told me you were gone." Undyne smiled. "So he's okay. Maybe in need of a new chest plate, but he's fine."

"So…" Grillby coughed. "Shall we go?"

"Yep. I think it's time to get out of here." Sans agreed. "Frisk, do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." Frisk admitted. "Toriel was my only family."

The skelebros exchanged a glance, before Papyrus smiled and nodded.

"THAN DO YOU WISH TO STAY WITH US?"

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Frisk muttered, kicking at a flower on the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Sans smiled. "It's not a problem."

"Then sure. If it isn't a problem."

"YAY! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY TINY HUMAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hey guys! Thetrueninjagofan12 here! I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote. I'm going to do chapters that are the back stories of these characters. I'll get into the back stories of Sans, Chara, Undyne/ Temmie, and Alphys/ Mettaton.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sans

"Hm… nice day today." Sans sighed, looking around Snowdin. "Pfft. Like it would be different." His hands were in his pockets as he headed home from his patrol in Hotland. He opened the door to his house, shocked at what he saw.

"No…" He whispered. The figure standing there whipped his head around gasped. Sans looked at the dust pile on the ground with welling eyes. Before he knew it he was flying backwards, a searing pain in his head as he felt his skull crunch against the light switch and he fell unconscious.

A few hours passed, and his eyes slowly cracked open. Slowly, he got off the ground.

There was a small pool of blood on the floor, and his head felt wet. He touched the back of his head, and his hand was stained red. His hand trembled and clenched as he broke down in tears.

"Papyrus…"

He gathered the dust off the floor and placed it in a jar. Carefully, he placed it on a shelf with his little brother's photo taped to it. Blood ran down his neck. A shiver went up his spine. Being a skeleton, he didn't exactly have a body temperature, so his blood was cold. With wobbly legs, he walked to the kitchen and soaked a tea towel, cleaning the blood off.

"Hmm… I should probably see a doctor… is there a doctor in Snowdin? Ugh…" He groaned, feeling the throbbing sensation in his skull grow stronger. "Well… there's always Alphys, right?"

He teleported to the lab, right in front of Mettaton.

"Sans? Darling, what happened? You're bleeding."

"Ugh… Chara… killed Papyrus. Almost killed me… where's Alphys?"

"One moment, I'll get her now." Mettaton smiled comfortingly. "Alphys darling, could you come here please?"

"Mettaton this better be important if you're interrupting- Oh!" Alphys gasped, dropping the beaker in her hand. She ran to Sans as fast as her short dino legs could carry her. "Sans! What happened!? You're bleeding!"

"Chara…" Sans tried to explain.

"Here, sit down. Mettaton, get the first-aid kit! Oh… where are green magic users when you need them?" She panicked, taking the towel Sans brought and rinsing it out. She held it to the wound and waited as Mettaton walked back in the room.

"Sans darling, your skull is cracked." the robot pointed out, handing the scientist her first-aid kit.

"Thanks genius…" Sans groaned, pressing his fingers to his forehead. Alphys opened the first-aid kit and wrapped Sans' head up in bandages.

"Mettaton. I have a friend in Snowdin who can heal." Sans explained. "His name is Grillby. Take the riverman and get him…"

"Why didn't you go there first then?" Mettaton smirked, heading for the door.

"I have a crack in my skull. Forgive me." Sans sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Th-there. All fixed." Alphys smiled.

"Thanks Alphys." Sans smiled, struggling to get to his feet. Alphys caught him as he almost fell to his knees.

"W-whoa! Hey! Sans be careful! Here, you can rest on my bed until he gets back."

"Easy there Alphys, you haven't even bought me lunch." Sans teased, shooting his friend a toothy grin.

"If you weren't hurt I'd punch you." Alphys replied simply, joining in on the teasing. Sans rolled his eyes and wobbled up the stairs to the bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chara

Asgore was happily watering his garden when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh is someone there? One moment please while I finish up." He smiled, finishing up the patch of flowers before putting the watering can down. "Now, how may I help- huh?" He glanced around, and no one was there. "Hello?"

" _Father…"_

"What? Who's there?!" Asgore called out, pulling out his trident.

A shadowy creature lurked out from the darkness. Asgore stepped away.

" _Father! Soul!"_ The shadow screamed, launching itself at the king.

"AHHH!" Asgore screamed, feeling the shadow force its way through him.

" _Thank you."_

Asgore felt his body fall apart as he slowly started dying. The shadow drifted away and stole a human soul as well. They absorbed both and Asgore couldn't even have the chance to see who it was before he died.

The shadow disappeared in a bright light before fading into a boy who is approximately 14. His eyes glowed a bright red. And with a smile on his face he walked over to the pile of dust, taking the king's crown and placing it on his head.

"I'm the king now."

"King Asgore! I heard you scream! What's wrong- Ah!" A guard called out, stopping short when she saw the boy.

"I'm afraid the king is gone. But now you can bow to your new leader!" The boy smirked. "King Chara!"

"What did you do to him!" The guard asked, reaching for her sword. King Chara just smirked, spawning a large red knife.

"That's not important." He boasted, slicing the guard's chest plate on her armour. "What's important is that you make my existence known! Or I won't be so nice." The guard ran off in fear. Chara laughed to himself as he picked the cloak up off the floor, putting it around his neck. He took Asgore's Deltarune plate and put it around his neck. "Long live the king."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Papyrus gasped. He and Sans had just received the news from Undyne. And she was not happy.

"I just found out from Knight Knight. Apparently this "Chara" killed Asgore and stole his soul, plus a Human's. He attacked her when she confronted him, poor thing. I left the royal guard. He's slaughtering all of them who are the least loyal."

"At least you got out of there…" Sans sighed, hugging himself a little. "If you need somewhere to go, we're here for you."

"Thanks Sans, but I'll be fine. I'm not concerned with me. Alphys still works for that creep."

"WHAT?" Papyrus gasped.

"I've been trying to get her to leave, but she won't. She's scared."

"Do you want me to-"

Sans got cut off by the screams of Civilians outside. They looked outside to see a young boy wearing a crown slaughtering anyone who looks at him the wrong way. Undyne ran for the door.

"UNDYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus pleaded, trying to stop the fish from going into harm's way.

"I can't just sit here. I need to help them!"

"Undyne!" Sans called out, but they were too late to stop her. The brothers sighed and ran out to help.

"Survivors follow me!" Undyne ordered, gesturing for people to come over to her.

Chara glared and tried to attack the fish.

"Hold it." Sans smirked, glaring at the human. "You're not going anywhere near her." His eye glowed bright blue as he slammed the "king" into the snow, holding him there. Papyrus helped Undyne with evacuation. "Why don't you CHILL out a bit. It'll really help you COOL off.

Soon Snowdin was cleared, and Sans let Chara go, leaving with his brother and Undyne.

"Damn that skeleton. He made a mockery of me! I'll show him! I'll hurt him in ways that'll completely destroy him. He will PAY for this! But how…?" Chara punched the ground, cracking the rock below. "Wait, I got it…" He smiled, getting up and leaving.

Chara watched as Sans left his house the next day.

"I'll see you later bro! I'm going to my Hotland patrol."

Chara waited for Sans to teleport away before making his move. He slowly approached the house, peeking in the window. Papyrus was getting ready for his third Snowdin patrol inside. Chara slowly opened the door.

"SANS? DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?" Papyrus called out, walking into the room. "NYEH?"

"Guess again." Chara smiled.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked, backing away. Chara smirked and walked forwards, spawning a large red blade. Papyrus gritted his teeth and spawned bones, delaying Chara enough to run for the back door. Chara knew what he was doing and blocked every entrance and exit possible. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"It isn't personal bonehead." Chara shrugged. "Just some unfinished buisness with your brother."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Papyrus warned, spawning blasters. His eye glowed a violent orange, which, for Papyrus, means he meant buisness.

"How droll." Chara sighed, simply stepping out of the way. "If you're gonna fight like that, your chance of survival is rather slim."

Papyrus didn't listen. He spawned bones and held them like clubs, lunging at the king. Chara spawned a smaller knife, merely blocking the strikes.

"Ngh…" Sans shuddered, feeling weird. "Why do I have a weird feeling all of a sudden? Maybe I'm getting sick…" He muttered, leaving his station. He teleported most of the way through Waterfall, but walked the rest.

Papyrus panted with exhaustion, various scrapes covered his arms and spine. He couldn't even hold off Chara any longer when the king went in for his final blow.

It was a swift slash to the neck and it was over. Papyrus' body disolved as his skull went tumbling to the floor. He stared at the king's feet as he approached slowly.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you to survive." Chara praised, lifting his foot up to crush the soul, but deciding against it. "You know what? This could actually work in my favour." He smiled, taking the skull.

"No…" a voice gasped from behind him. Chara clamped Papyrus' mouth shut and turned his head, spotting Sans standing there. Chara gritted his teeth and charged forwards, shoving the skeleton into the wall before making his get-away.

He ran for the Riverman to take him to Hotland.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Temmie/Undyne

Undyne took a walk. Sans had just told her that Papyrus was dead, and she needed to clear her head.

"Papyrus you dummy…" she sighed, leaning against a wall. "Why would you face him alone?"

She kicked a small pile of rocks, before angrily throwing a spear into the ground.

"Help!" A high pitched voice cried out. Undyne went from moping to guardsman in an instant. She may have quit, but it didn't mean she couldn't help. She ran over to the source of the cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, skidding to a hault. She dug her claws into the ground in front of Temmie village.

"Plez! Help Tem!" A Temmie pleaded, cowering in front of her attacker. Her leg was missing, and her gray hair was caked in drying blood. Undyne froze. The person attacking these innocent Temmies was…

Chara.

Anger bubbled up inside her stomach. Sans said that this kid killed Papyrus, and she's standing right behind him, watching as he made his way slowly to an injured Temmie. She lunged forwards, sphere in hand, throwing herself in between the kid and the innocent monster.

"What the hell's your issue?" She growled, her yellow eyes narrowing. Chara quickly analyzed her, eyeing her up and down.

"Aren't you the captain of the royal guard?"

"I was." Undyne responded, getting ready to fight.

"Hm." Chara snickered. "I thought you looked familiar. Then again, it might have just been that little stunt you pulled in Snowdin. Tré riskée if I do say so myself." Chara scoffed.

"This is your only warning Chara. Back off, or die."

Chara laughed before knocking the fish to the dirt with a swift kick, leaving her coughing from dirt in her gills.

"You forgot to say King."

Temmie scurried away as best as she could with only three legs, another temmie running out to help her. They hid in a hidden groove, which they had covered with a painting labeled "rich history of tem."

Undyne slowly got up, her irises narrowed into slits. She hadn't done anything yet, and she was already close to her limits. And it wasn't physical limits she was pushing, it was the limits to her temper. She turned the king green and fired spears at him, forcing him to block. Chara wasn't prepared, so he got a couple hits on him. He swung his blade aimlessly, unable to properly move. Undyne merely took a step backwards. Her hand quivered. Green magic that isn't for healing is merely experimental, and she was nowhere near perfecting it. It is unstable, and very draining. She couldn't hold it for long.

Chara felt weird. The magic around him almost felt like it was melting away, but it was a good thing. He urged himself just enough to break out of the aura and lunge at Undyne, sending the blade slicing across her face, blinding her one eye.

"AAAAAAGH!" Undyne screamed, clutching her eye. It was brutal. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

"You're pathetic." Chara scoffed, kicking her over. "One little scratch and you're practically keeled over. And you call yourself a warrior?"

Undyne slowly tried to calm herself down and opened her good eye, firing spears at him aimlessly. Chara smiled as the girl tried desperately to hit him. "It'd be funny if it wasn't so sad. You look so pathetic you aren't WORTH killing. It's funny really, seeing you look so weak."

He loomed over Undyne, practically in her face as he gloated. Undyne gritted her abnormally sharp teeth and got up. She wasn't done.

"You aren't- gonna hurt another person again."

"Aww how cute. And you say it so confidently. Listen here. I'm not sure who you think you are, or what you're trying to prove _Undyne_ , but I think you should stop while you're behind."

Undyne strained herself to try and make him green again. The green aura flickered around him, but faded. Undyne was quickly running out of steam.

"No one else has to die." she muttered. She tried to sound like she was warning Chara, but she was more along the lines of trying to convince herself.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?" Chara asked, seeing right through her facade. "You know, I always did find it strange that my father made a teenager captain of the royal guard. He was always a stupid man."

"Hey!" Undyne huffed. She was trying to regain proper footing, and look intimidating. As long as she was still breathing, this fight wasn't over. "I don't care what kind of shit talking you want to pull on me, but do _not_ talk about Asgore that way. He was honourable."

"He was a coward." Chara interrupted. "But now that I think about it, with the royal guard being 85% dogs, a stupid teenager isn't a great stretch." He kicked Undyne in the ribs, sending her to her knees. "Honestly you're pathetic. That stupid skeleton put up more of a fight."

"Do not- I repeat do _not_ insult Papyrus that way." Undyne growled. Her sharp yellow teeth fully bared. "Or I swear to god I will shove that crown up your ass."

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" Chara smiled. He was so busy gloating that he didn't even notice the bright blue circles covering the floor. "Don't worry. You'll see him soon."

He spawned a giant blade, and was about to swing it when-

"Gotcha." Undyne smirked, flicking her hand up. Spears skewered the king, leaving him imobile. Eyes wide with shock.

"Gh-"

Undyne winced at the bloody king in front of her. She never liked hurting people, despite how she acts. The spears faded and he fell to his knees, hands limp at his sides. What he did next was against anything Undyne would ever expect.

He started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Oh wow! The rose has thorns!" He joked, wiping away a blood-streaked tear. He got off the ground and started walking, though the wounds he systained made it more like a limp. Undyne stood up quickly, prepared to defend herself. She stared in shock as he walked right past her. "That was a good hit for a kid. Just remember this Undyne: this means _war_." and with that he was gone.

Undyne didn't even hesitate. She imediately ran to the painting and took it off the wall. The three temmies that survived cowered as it opened, with the one guarding the injured temmie that was missing her leg.

"It's okay. He's gone. Is everyone okay?"

"Tem hurt bad…" The one temmie whimpered, gently stroking Tem's gray hair. Undyne reached for her, only to be blocked by the other temmie.

"Get away from her!" he snapped. Undyne jolted away, afraid to do anything.

"Bob… iz okies... " Tem whimpered, slowly regaining conciousness. "She only want help."

"Okay, but I still don't trust her." He explained, glaring at the fish monster.

"I'm gonna get you help." Undyne explained, taking off her jacket. She gently picked up the injured temmie and wrapped her in it like a blanket. In the blink of an eye, she booked it, running as fast as her tired body could carry her, to Hotland. She ran into the lab, already calling for Alphys.

"Undyne? What's wrong?" She asked, running into the room. She imediately froze, her clawed hands clamped over her mouth.

"She's hurt, can you help her? Please?" She pleaded, handing the small monster over to the scientist. "She looks like she's on the verge of falling down."

"O-of course I c-can…" Alphys stuttered, looking over Undyne. She had dozens of small scrapes and a large gash across her eye. She was shaking and trembling. "B-but what ab-bout you? You're hurt."

"I'll be fine- ngh!" She groaned, falling to her knees.

"U-Undyne!"

"I'm fine. Just… Just tired. I ran here from Temmie Village."

"What? But that's 3 miles away!"

"And I used a lot of magic.

"Is that Undyne?" Sans called from up on the platform above. His hood was up, in an effort to hide his injury. Grillby was tending to Snowdin survivors, and couldn't make the trip to Hotland so Sans hadn't gotten proper attention.

"Sans you're awake!" Alphys sighed, relief in her voice. "Thank goodness, it's been 11 hours."

"Yep." Sans smirked, teleporting down the stairs. "So I heard something about an injured Temmie."

"Yeah… h-here." Alphys stuttered, handing over the small monster. Sans ran to the table and started healing her. He wasn't the best healer, but he can get the job done. Temmie started to wake up, the pain easing away slowly. She saw the young skeleton healing her and relaxed, releaved to be safe.

Sans started to tire. His head started to hurt, so he was losing focus.

"M-maybe you should take a break." Alphys suggested, guiding Sans away. Sans nodded and sat in a chair, massaging his temples to try and ease the throbbing. Undyne sent him a thankful smile as she wrapped her eye in bandages. With a deep sigh, she Walked over to Temmie, who was mostly healed now.

"Heya."

"Hoi…" Temmie smiled weakly. "Tanks for saving Tem…"

"Don't mention it." Undyne smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Is all gone…" Temmie pouted, looking at her stub of a leg.

"Hey don't feel bad." Undyne smiled. "This makes you look like a survivor. You look strong!"

"Undoine tink so?" Temmie smiled sadly.

"Definitely." Undyne smiled.

"Undoine is brave." Temmie smiled, placing a tiny paw on Undyne's hand. Undyne gasped. "Undoine save Tems while they in danger. Undoine fight mean ol king. Undoine stand up for friends. Undoine is hero."

Undyne frowned. Sans' phonecall echoed in her memories.

" _I have bad news Undyne. Pa- Papyrus is dead. Chara killed him. I got there too late… I'm at Alphys' house. I just can't be there right now. I'm hurt and Papyrus is gone. I just wish I was there to protect him."_

"I'm no hero." She sighed. "Someone important to me died when we weren't around to help him. He would still be here if-"

"Stop." Temmie ordered.

Sans looked over. He had tears in his eye sockets. He clearly felt the same as Undyne.

"What?"

"You no need to dwell on tings you couldn't prevnt. Bad tings happen. That's lyfe. You need to move on. There was no way you could known he was in dangr. Stop beating urself up. There's no point. Ur mai hero Undoine."

"Thanks Temmie." Undyne smiled, gently rubbing the monster's head. "Hey Al, could you make her a new leg?"

"Y-yes. Of course." Alphys smiled. Sans smiled at Temmie. He clearly needed to hear that too.

"Undoine. Tem run wepin shop. As thank you Tem let you have any wepins u like for free!"

"Really? Thank you." Undyne smiled, carrying the Temmie back to her village. About a week had passed, and Temmie's new leg was built and attached. Undyne knew the small animal could walk, but it was a long distance, and she wanted to make sure she made it okay. "Alright! Here we are!"

"Tanks Undoine!" Temmie smiled, happily lim


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alphys/Mettaton

"A-are you sure you're okay enough to go home?" Alphys asked, standing in the doorway with Sans.

"Al, it's been nearly a month. I need to go home sooner or later. Besides, I've been nothing but a nuisance since I got here."

"Nonsense!" Alphys snapped. "You were no bother at all! I'm here if you need me. Just call before popping up this time. And don't have your head caved in this time."

"Alphys, I pledge my heart and _skull_ to that idea."

"What?"

"It's a pun."

"Bye Sans." Alphys sighed, shoving him out of the door.

"My my him and his puns." Mettaton sighed, tapping the table with his metal fingers. "As annoying as he could be sometimes, I gotta admit he'll be missed. It's kind of quiet in here."

"Oh you're just mad because you don't have anyone to take your cover when it comes to watching anime. Because he likes Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." Alphys smirked. Mettaton let out a metalic chuckle.

"I'm surprised anyone can like that cartoon garbage."

The room fell into awkward silence for a few minutes before Alphys spoke up.

"S-so… You wanna help me in my lab?"

"Alphys I'm a robot. Do I really need a labcoat?" Mettaton sighed, putting on the jacket.

"Technically no, rationally yes." Alphys replied, handing him a pair of goggles. "And before you ask, optical sensors are not a cheap fix."

"What are we working on?" Mettaton asked, walking over to the lab table. Glowing vials of blue, cyan, yellow, green, purple and orange were sitting on the table. Alphys sighed and moved the yellow one aside.

"We're working on soul experiments." She explained, taking an injection of the orange one and putting it in a test tube.

"Why? Asgore told you to do it, ao I don't see the point in continuing on the experiment anymore."

"I know. But if we can make an artificial soul, we could destroy the barrier and get out of here. We could get away from Chara."

"So this isn't about escape, but survival."

"Exactly." Alphys concluded, taking some cyan fluid and holding the syringe. "Could you hand me a graduated cylinder?" Mettaton handed her the tube and she filled it with the liquid. Afterwards, she steadily tipped the cylinder over the test tube, carefully adding three drops. She gasped as the liquid went from orange to deep blue almost instantly.

"Oh my." Mettaton gasped. His jaw was basically on the floor. "It looks just like Integrity."

Alphys gasped and looked at the blue vial. "You're right…" she grabbed a clean syringe and sucked up the mixture, putting a bit in a petrie dish. She placed it under a microscope, doing the same with Integrity. She compared them, having Mettaton take notes on what she saw.

"Okay, so what you've told me so far is basically the small amount of Bravery and Patience you put in, almost mimicked Integrity."

"Well… yes. But it isn't quite right. There are some properties that are different. It's missing something. I could try an ingection of another soul sample. I can't risk using justice unless I have to. Oh… Sans would know what to do."

"Why don't you take a sample of the concoction, and try another of the soul samples. Make one for Kindness and Perseverance to mix with. It's only an experiment. Things are bound to happen whether good or bad."

"You're right." Alphys smiled.

"Damn it!" Chara growled. "That Undyne will be the death of me. She's going to pay!"

"Sir!" Dogamy called out, walking in with a salute.

"(We found someone of interest to get to Undyne!)" Dogaressa added in.

"Well? Spit it out!" The king growled.

"Her name is Alphys."

"Interesting." Alphys gasped. The concoction mixed with the souls well, each one making a strange colour.

"Maybe you could try mixing these concoctions together."

 _Crash_

"What was that?" Alphys asked, setting down her vials. "It came from upstairs."

She climbed into the elevator, Mettaton entering suit. She acted like things were normal, but Mettaton was ready to fight, transformed into Mettaton NEO.

"Oh hello sir." Alphys smiled, pretending to be excited by Chara's presence.

"You're late to come up here Alphys."

"I apologize. I was down in my lab. My elevator has been on the fritz lately. It's p-pretty slow."

"That isn't important. Come with me, _now._ "

"W-what?"

"Either you come with me, or I will make you come with me.".

"Leave her alone!" Mettaton warned, aiming his cannon at the king.

"Mettaton stop!" Alphys pleaded, trying to get the robot to walk away.

"Oh really?" Chara smirked, ignoring the dinosaur to slowly approach the robot. Mettaton fired the blaster, which resulted to absolutely nothing. Chara kicked the robot in the chest, caving in the breast plate. Mettaton fell down, sparks and raw magic crackled from his damaged chest.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Alphys pleaded.

"Tell me something Alphys. If I kill him, would it be murder, or would it be like breaking a toy?"

"Please! Don't hurt him! I'll go with you, just leave him alone!"

"See, now that's a good girl." Chara smiled.

"Just let me make sure he's okay."

"You have five minutes."

Alphys didn't waste a second to run over.

"Mettaton!"

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

"No you aren't! The fiberglass cage where your soul sits is damaged. It needs to be replaced before it completely shatters. A-and you're entire chest got caved in. If you were any other type of monster you would be dead."

"It also appears that m-m-my communicator got da-da-da-damaged. Heh." Mettaton stuttered, his voice glitching a bit. "I'll have to rep-pair myself later."

"And when you do, call Undyne. Tell her what happened! She'll save me I know it!"

"Just b-b-b-be careful."

"I-"

"Time's up! Let's go!" Chara urged, though he didn't even wait for Alphys to get up before painfully pulling her to her feet by her tail. They walked out, and that was the last the two friends saw of each other.

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is my last back story for now, though I might have an idea for Sans/Alphys. Currently, I've been working in re writing the actual story portion of Mercentale so it's less boring and paced better. So, if you want the Sans/Alphys back story let me know, but other than that, um… peace :)**


End file.
